


[復仇者聯盟][同人][奇異鐵]疤

by aleonayagami



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 東尼史塔克的胸口有個疤





	[復仇者聯盟][同人][奇異鐵]疤

東尼史塔克的胸口有個疤。

 

以一個億萬富翁來說，他身上的疤可真不少，比如他的雙手有許多細碎的疤痕，小塊的燒傷、撕裂傷，規則或不規則的小痕跡，不難猜出是他從小到大累積起來的痕跡，作為一個走在時代前沿的科學家，同時也是親力親為的工匠，這可算是榮譽的徽章。

他的膝蓋有疤，大概所有活潑的孩子都可能在膝蓋留疤，右小腿肚有一條比較長的疤痕，是小時候亂鑽老史塔克的工作間劃傷的。

他的身體有疤，最新的是左腹那條傷口，當下沒有適當的治療導致疤痕的癒合面相當不規則，深紅色疤痕帶著新生組織的柔嫩，與腹部對稱的腰後有個較小的出口，也是同樣的狀況。

億萬富翁有的是錢可以用整形手術把疤痕弄掉，但他顯然對更多的手術沒有興趣。

但最顯眼的，還是胸口的疤。

那甚至可能不該稱為一個疤，那是一個如同碗一般大的異色皮膚組織，彷彿在東尼的胸口正中央開了個洞一樣，由於色素較淺而產生的明顯差異，這種色塊差異通常出現在皮膚燒傷或嚴重組織損壞的人身上，由於移植的皮膚與原本位置的色素比率不同而出現的狀況。

 

「你在看甚麼？史蒂芬。」躺在床上還捨不得睜開雙眼的男人嘟噥著，他半側過身，左手伸過去攬住半臥在他右側的男人腰際，地球的秘術大師微笑著欣賞枕邊人的模樣，那長長的濃密睫毛因為主人硬是不肯睜開眼睛而輕顫著。

「你。」史蒂芬伸出手輕撫著東尼散亂的鬢邊白髮，將它們輕輕攏到耳朵後方，如此簡短又甜蜜的回答讓鋼鐵人笑了開來，當然眼睛也隨之睜開。

 

「我以為我才是我們之中的花花公子。」那雙宛如陳年威士忌一樣的棕色眼眸閃著醉人的光，東尼搭住了史蒂芬在他耳邊逡巡的手，偏過頭去親吻著那細長的手指。

「我沒打算爭奪這個名號，沒有意願，也不需要。」史蒂芬低下頭，將身體覆在賴床的億萬富翁身上，雙唇貼上對方的，東尼從善如流的張開嘴，迎接巫師的早安吻，但對方卻淺嚐則止，僅僅輕吮了下他的唇，這似乎讓東尼有些不滿意，在史蒂芬準備退開時，鋼鐵人順勢翻身而上，將巫師壓回床上。

「嘿，說真的，你在意這個嗎？」東尼叉開雙腿跪在至尊法師身上，右手指著自己的胸口，史蒂芬伸出手輕觸著那塊顏色不同的皮膚，他知道這個區域連觸感都不是正常的肌肉，在皮膚下面埋著的是某種人工填充物，只有最上面一層是人體。

「說不在意是騙人的......這可不是普通的心臟手術，你......胸口被開了洞？」史傳奇攤開手掌，將整隻手貼在東尼的胸口上，他沒辦法光靠這樣就分辨出來下面埋的是甚麼東西，但這個材料明顯擁有不錯的包覆力以及抗衝擊效果，在這一塊連心跳的震動都變得稀薄，這讓前神經外科醫師感到些許的不安。

「嗯哼，復仇者內部機密，你知道我被綁架過吧，在阿富汗。」東尼面對史傳奇坐起身子，史傳奇也調整了姿勢坐起身來，讓東尼跪坐在自己腿間。

「全世界都知道。」史傳奇點點頭，關於東尼史塔克的半生完全不是秘密，從他出生開始，他人生中所有的重大事件都會登報，而在這個時代，所有的東西都被丟上了網路，史傳奇甚至背得出來他何時做了第一塊電路板，雙親何時亡故。

 

「對，光是綁架的部分大家都知道，但當時我被自己做的飛彈破片擊中了這件事情沒多少人知道，當時有個醫生─他叫殷森，救了我，他在我胸口開了個洞，用汽車電池跟電池鐵吸住了砲彈破片，免得那些東西割開我的五臟六腑，創意跟實力都一流，後來我弄了個方舟反應爐在胸口取代了那個，放了好一陣子......這個部分是機密。」東尼指著自己的胸口，那塊淺色皮膚的區域，嘴角掛著淺淺的微笑，彷彿要用笑容來支撐自己。

「當然，復仇者和神盾都知道，所以也沒這麼機密，那玩意兒跟著我好幾年，還差點害死我，鈀中毒，直到我弄出了新元素，三年前我想辦法連反應爐也弄掉了，現在裏頭填的是我的自體脂肪和矽膠等等的填充物，還有人工胸骨，但我的肺還是少了三分之一，這個救不回來了......嘿，你還好嗎？這都過去了，別那種表情。」

東尼疑惑的望著才剛跟自己袒裎相對的戀人，發現對方總是波瀾不驚的臉變得蒼白，連在面對薩諾斯也未曾動搖的表情此時卻出現了堪稱惶恐的神色。

「是你。」史傳奇望著他，喃喃的說出這兩個字。

「是我？」東尼大惑不解。

「我看過這份病歷，然後我拒絕了。」史傳奇的手貼著東尼的胸口，那塊位置不只心跳受到遮蔽，連體溫都較低，他記得這個病例，當年病患的名字以彌封的方式送到他們眼前，只簡單的說明了病患的生體資料，以及這人受到了史塔克工業當時最強大的耶利哥飛彈的波及，有無數個砲彈破片在他身體裡等著鑽破他五臟六腑，史塔克工業願意花上龐大的代價，請美國所有最優秀的醫師替他治療。

這個病例的研討會由心臟外科學會主導，神經外科醫師的他是作為協助者的身分與會，他把病歷從頭到尾看完之後就直接拒絕參與手術，理由非常的簡單。

『這個手術不可能成功的，碎片的數量高達53個，而且這幾乎都是肉眼無法分辨的大小，就算同時有八個醫師執刀都不一定能完全清除，即使動用體外心肺也不敢保整其他臟器是否有可能受損，目前已知的手術方法都是無解，病患根本撐不住。』

他記得當時自己這麼說著。

『研發這種飛彈的人根本該下地獄，史塔克可能想花錢治好某個無辜的受害者，但錢沒辦法做到所有事情，我拒絕參與這個手術，給再多錢都不要。』

「喔，這個啊，是啊，你好像是名單之一，史蒂芬‧史傳奇醫生，美國神經外科的第一把交椅，但你不是唯一一個拒絕的，當時整個美國醫界都判了我死刑，而且事實上，如果不是後來有個違法的人體實驗搞出了驚人的成果，我還得繼續掛著那個反應爐，然後......有可能死在西伯利亞。」東尼伸出手，將自己的手覆在醫生的手背上。「嘿，你不會是在自責吧？至尊法師？」

東尼向前靠去，整個人侵入了史傳奇的個人空間，將對方的手牢牢地抓在手中，並且將之移到靠近左胸的位置，史傳奇可以感受到那一下子鮮明起來的心跳聲。

「......」前神經外科醫生沒有回答，他抬起頭望著東尼的臉，只見對方的嘴角掛著苦笑。

「停止用你的內疚淹沒我，醫生，當時的狀況我確實沒救了，即使你們硬要動手術大概也只是讓我死在手術台上而已，這樣的話，我就沒辦法在四年後遇見你了。」

「我沒有內疚。」史傳奇終於開了口，但那音調卻遠比他平常說話的語氣要高。「我只是......我知道我沒有下錯決定，當時的我們救不了當時的你，你需要的是奇蹟，不是醫術。」

「那不就好了。」東尼嗤笑出聲，湊上前去輕啄了下戀人的嘴巴，然後彷彿在安慰對方似的，緊緊地把對方的手壓在自己的胸膛上。「我現在也很好啊。」

 

「......我只是對於自己始終不是救你的人覺得遺憾。」史傳奇沒有抽開被東尼抓牢的右手，而是伸出了左手探向東尼的後腰，將對方牢牢地抱在懷中。「我沒能將你救出彈片的威脅，沒辦法將你救出鈀中毒的危機，也沒有將你從西伯利亞拯救出來，我遇到你太晚，缺席了太多事情。」

「所以你只是遺憾自己不能當拯救公主的王子？」東尼挑高了眉，調整姿勢讓自己整個人卡進史傳奇的懷裡。

「或許更像是拯救龍的巫師。」巫師輕啄著情人的嘴唇，低聲地說道。「你就是個有金色和紅色鱗片的龍，守護著地球這塊珍寶，卻忘了即使是龍也有弱點，也有天年，也會死去。」

 

「你還是有救到我的，巫師，可別忘了你曾經在泰坦星幹了甚麼。」東尼當然知道對方是甚麼意思，但有些事情他就是無法放手，超級英雄沒有退休計畫，如果有，大概就是死亡。「而且如果你真的這麼想救我，也許我可以考慮給你機會的。」

「不了，我寧可你永遠都不要陷入危機，我可以忍受這點遺憾。」至尊法師搖了搖頭，將對方推回床上，本來只是貼在對方胸口的手指，煽情的施加了力道。「你當然願意用其他方式補償我吧？」

東尼史塔克的雙唇漾開了笑容，柔軟的舌尖探出了齒隙，劃過了自己的下唇。

「悉聽尊便。」

END

拉燈後頂著鍋蓋逃跑<<<<<<<<


End file.
